La Delgada Linea del Deseo
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Para el joven mago ella era como un pájaro inocente expuesto ante el mundo cruel. Una pequeña y dulce chica que no podía ser expuesta a la luz del sol. Miedo, esa era la palabra que describía lo que sentía solo al pensar en que ella saliera de lo que él decía que era su pequeña jaula, donde nada ni nadie que no fuera él, podría contemplar su belleza y su dulce cantar.


Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito no me pertenecen, yo solo creo situaciones para el disfrute de las personas amantes de esta hermosa pareja.

Aquí traigo un one shot inspirado en la imagen que tiene de portada y que aviso tendrá una sugerencia de temas adultos muy leve.

También explico que lo que se va a leer a continuación es un UA (universo alternativo), lo que quiere decir que tendrá pocas cosas en común en este caso con la serie que todos conocemos, entre ellas que aquí Kid no existe ni jamás existió.

Espero que guste.

* * *

 _La Delgada Línea del Deseo_

Ella era frágil, y él lo sabía.

Podía contemplar su debilidad cada vez que la miraba escondido desde la puerta cuando su madre le llevaba la comida diariamente.

Nunca jamás se había atrevido a acercase lo suficiente a ella como para poder ser visto, a pesar de que llevaba dieciséis años en su casa jamás se atrevió si quiera a preguntarle su nombre.

Desde los dos años sintió curiosidad por saber de la chica de ojos azules que nunca salía de la habitación, ahora que ya había crecido podía saberlo, pero en aquel entonces, presa de la vergüenza al no haber visto antes a una chica no preguntó sobre ella.

Realmente era una tontería de niños, pero desde aquel entonces parecía que una delgada línea había sido impuesta, haciendo que de ella no pudiera pasar para saciar su deseo de conocerla, hablar con ella…

Ahora ambos tenían dieciocho años, y aún seguía sin atreverse a hablar con ella.

El pasar de los años había hecho que la fuera conociendo aunque ella no lo conociera a él. Pudo contemplar varias veces como sus ojos zafiro se tornaban tristes cada vez que estaba sola, como cuando sus padres se iban, ella comenzaba a entonar una triste canción que haría que hasta el ser más duro llorara como un bebé.

Poco a poco sin que él lo fuera notando se había ido enamorando de la joven huérfana que sus padres acogieron cuando aún era una pequeña niña que no sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cuando cumplió los once años pudo al fin saber toda la historia detrás de la joven.

Al parecer sus padres fueron asesinados en un atraco a un banco, mientras que la niña era cuidada por los abuelos maternos, que muy difícilmente aceptaron cuidarla.

Los padres tanto del padre como la madre de la muchacha no querían el matrimonio entre ambos, así que mucho menos querían a la hija fruto de este, pero para poder seguir en contacto con sus hijos decidieron aceptarla. Pero a la muerte de la pareja los abuelos cortaron todo vínculo con la niña, a la que con apenas un año abandonaron a su suerte en un orfanato, donde por alguna razón desconocida enfermó gravemente, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera ayudarla, hasta que por una coincidencia su madre fue a ese orfanato para ayudar a hacer sonreír a los niños sin padres, ya que últimamente muchos de ellos morían por enfermedades, además de que dentro de poco tiempo el recinto cerraría definitivamente.

Pero antes de eso, el destino quiso que su progenitora conociera a la pequeña niña azul, que a diferencia de los otros niños no sonreía en ningún momento, y que muy difícilmente se podía mantener en pie.

La niña llamada Aoko poco a poco le fue robando el corazón a su madre, que sin duda alguna pidió a su marido que la sacaran de allí y la llevaran con ellos.

Toichi después de conocerla también se encariñó con ella, así que arreglaron todos los trámites pertinentes para ser sus tutores legales, aunque no le dieron a la niña su apellido, ya que aunque para ellos fuera una hija, no pensaban que eso fuera lo correcto.

Kaito agradecía ese acto de sus padres, ya que así ellos no se convirtieron en hermanastros, por lo que si en un futuro ambos querían podrían estar juntos sin problema alguno.

La historia de la chica era triste, pero aún más lo era el que jamás hubiera podido salir y jugar como los demás niños. Su madre decía que era lo mejor ya que al salir se arriesgaba a empeorar, según el médico que a menudo la visitaba, pero el no salir también hacía que la tristeza se acumulara en su interior.

Kaito veía esto impotente, aunque interiormente él no quería que ella saliera de esa pequeña jaula que era su habitación, ya que si lo hacía alguien podría arrebatársela al ver la belleza de la ojiazul.

Pensando eso era como intentaba darse valor para enfrentarla cara a cara, pero cada vez que iba a su puerta algo le impedía hacerlo, haciendo que volviera a su habitación para después regañarse a sí mismo por ser un cobarde que no se atrevía si quiera a hablar con ella, si no era capaz de ello, ¿cómo sería capaz de protegerla?

Sus padres habían notado ese cambio en él, como también desde hacia años sabían que su hijo se había enamorado de Aoko.

Chikage estaba contenta por esto, ya que para ella Aoko era la mejor nuera que podría tener, aunque sabía perfectamente que para ello lo primero que tenía que suceder era que Kaito se atreviera al fin a hablar con ella.

Valor era lo que le faltaba al ojiazul cada vez que llegaba a su puerta día tras día, hasta que uno de ellos fue diferente.

Cuando iba a irse pudo escuchar unos leves lamentos provenientes de la habitación de la castaña.

Con cuidado de no ser descubierto abrió un poco la puerta, dejando una rendija lo suficientemente grande para ver, y lo suficientemente pequeña para no ser notado, consiguiendo ver una triste imagen.

Veía como Aoko lloraba tirada en el suelo. Al parecer había intentado levantarse, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado.

No podía saber la razón exacta de su llanto, pero la imaginaba.

 _Soledad._

La chica exceptuando a su madre, padre y su médico no veía a nadie a menudo, es más no veía nunca a nadie. Siempre estaba sola encerrada sin poder salir a ningún lugar por el riesgo de empeorar, y él, el único que quizás podría haberle alegrado su vida entre aquellas cuatro paredes, por miedo de no ser aceptado no se había acercado si quiera a saludarla en esos dieciséis años. Tremendamente patético. Ya era hora de que ella le viera.

Con suavidad fue abriendo la puerta, hasta que estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para poder pasar por ella. Entró lentamente a la recámara y se acercó a la joven que aún seguía sollozando en el suelo, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Un error, puesto que ella asustada se levantó abruptamente, ocasionando que al no tener suficiente fuerza física cayera rápidamente al suelo.

La ojiazul cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Kaito haciendo uso de sus rápidos reflejos la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos, formando un abrazo cuando la junto a él.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido al no haber ido antes a verla. Ella no rechazaría su compañía, su amistad, ya que incluso inconscientemente se había aferrado a ese abrazo que un completo desconocido le había dado.

— Todavía no me he presentado — susurró suavemente en su oído, consiguiendo un escalofrío en la chica — Soy Kaito Kuroba — se separó levemente mirándola a los ojos haciendo aparecer una rosa azul — Encantado de conocerte.

— ¿Kaito? ¿El hijo de la señora Chikage y el señor Toichi? — cuestionó ladeando la cabeza.

— El mismo — respondió sonriendo — Siento no haber venido antes a conocerte, pero me daba…vergüenza — confesó mirando al suelo, para después levantar la cabeza decidido — Pero si tú me dejas vendré aquí todos los días a partir de hoy, ¿quieres?

— ¿De verdad harías eso por mí? — interrogó con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos — ¿Seremos amigos?

— Somos amigos — declaró abrazándola mientras ella mojaba su camisa con su lágrimas fruto de la alegría.

— Yo jamás he tenido un amigo — habló suavemente con tristeza.

— Ya tienes uno Aoko, y para siempre.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron en la residencia Kuroba, ya que desde ese preciso momento las risas comenzaron a reinar en la casa, todas provenientes de una habitación que desde siempre había sido silenciosa.

La alegría de la joven Nakamori hizo que su salud poco a poco volviera, hasta que al fin fue capaz de volver a levantarse, aunque seguía sin poder salir del cuarto, aunque ya eso no le era de importancia, ya que los días con el mago fueran donde fueran conseguían que su corazón volviera a latir con la alegría que durante tantos años perdió. Mientra que el mago menor de los Kuroba comenzó a reír a diario, tanto fuera como dentro de su casa, aunque cuando estaba dentro normalmente estaba siempre con Aoko en su habitación, exceptuando obviamente la noche, aunque ya había intentado convencer a sus padres de poner alguna especie de colchón inflable o saco de dormir, pero para su desgracia la respuesta fue negativa.

Los días ya pasaban rápidamente para ambos adolescentes, que sentían que al fin sus vidas estaban completas al tener al otro a su lado.

Kaito se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Aoko no era ninguna especie de amor adolescente como los que sus amigos decían sentir, era un amor verdadero, no quería separarse de ella por nada del mundo. Le daba igual que ella estuviera enferma y no pudieran ir juntos a ningún sitio, ya que él se encargaría de mostrarle toda la belleza del mundo exterior que ella tantas veces decía desear conocer.

Así fue como comenzó a traerle día tras día alguna cosa del exterior, como flores, hierbas silvestres, hojas de los árboles, arena, palos…Cosas que para la gente normal eran cosas sin importancias, pero que para la joven eran las maravillas soñadas durante años.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, y los meses, concretamente seis meses, en los que para el joven mago el estar con la castaña era algo imprescindible en su rutina diaria, pero todo tenía un lado negativo. Cada día sus sentimientos por la joven eran más notorios, tanto que no sabía como es que la ojiazul no los había conseguido descubrir todavía.

Seguramente su inocencia la cegaría, el no haber mantenido contacto con otros niños de su edad había hecho mella en ella, ya que muchas cosas que para las personas de su edad era algo común, para ella era extraño.

No sabía si a eso se le podía llamar virtud, ya que eso podría ponerla en peligro si algún día salía de esa casa, cosa que de momento no quería que ocurriera. Puede que al salir de allí podría conocer a otras personas mejores que él, haciendo que ya no le interesara su amistad. Sabía que su pensamiento era ridículo, Aoko no era así, pero por mucho que se lo repitiera una y otra vez ese miedo seguía allí, el miedo a que alguien se la quitara, la apartara de su lado.

Ese día se presentaba normal como todos mientras el joven de cabello alborotado hacia su camino a casa pensando que podría llevarle ese día a la castaña.

Justo cuando creía que no se le iba a ocurrir nada escuchó unas voces infantiles que decían algo relacionado con la palabra ``peluche´´.

Los ojos del mago se iluminaron. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

Mientras, en la residencia Kuroba la joven dueña de los pensamientos del ilusionista estaba leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a que su querido amigo apareciera por la puerta como últimamente lo hacía.

Realmente cada vez le era más difícil estar separada de Kaito, y aunque creía saber la razón, no estaba segura de ella, después de todas esas emociones eran nuevas y desconocidas para ella.

Un golpeteo extraño en la puerta hizo que dejara de prestar atención al libro y sonriera de manera inconsciente mientras daba permiso para entrar a la persona detrás de la puerta.

Vio como el joven entraba en la habitación escondiendo algo en su espalda, no sabía que era pero tenía curiosidad, y no dudó en preguntarle.

— Kaito, ¿qué llevas en la espalda?

— Menudo recibimiento Aoko…¿No podías haber dicho un ``Hola Kaito, te eche mucho de menos´´? — interrogó con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro.

— Joo Kaito no fastidies, dime que traes escondido — pidió la joven mientras intentaba observar sin éxito, dado que tenía prohibido levantarse en un par de días.

— Bueno, está bien, pero a cambio necesitaré algo.

— ¿El qué?

— Un beso y un abrazo — respondió con las mejillas algo rojas, pero muy poco, tanto que la joven no lo notó dado que estaba más ocupada con el rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? — preguntó inocentemente.

— Entonces nunca sabrás que es lo que tengo — manifestó Kaito — Es una pena, con lo que me costó conseguirlo…

— E-Esta bien — aceptó finalmente nerviosa viendo como Kaito se acercaba a ella para después rodearla con sus brazos formando un gran abrazo.

Aoko podía sentir la calidez que provenía de Kaito, así como un aroma bastante peculiar que siempre sentía cuando él estaba cerca, un aroma que muchas veces pudo oler desde que era pequeña. Seguramente esto ocurría siempre que Kaito se acercaba a aquella habitación. Realmente adoraba ese olor.

Lentamente el chico se fue separando de ella un poco para encararla, y después con la misma lentitud comenzó a acercarse lentamente a sus labios, mientras Aoko miraba sorprendida y estupefacta la situación.

¿¡Por qué había dicho que sí!? Sabía que no podía, quería creer que todo sería un beso en la mejilla como los que a veces le daba, pero al parecer Kaito no lo había entendido así.

El mago lo único que quería era por fin poder besar esos labios que llevaba anhelando probar durante tantos años, y que al fin iba a poder saborear. Pero algo le detuvo, Aoko estaba temblando y sus ojos mostraban miedo, _de él._

Aoko jamás había besado a nadie, es más jamás había conocido a otro chico que no fuera él. Para ella todo eso era nuevo, puede que ya fueran grandes amigos y le tuviera confianza, pero era imposible que ella sintiera por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella.

Al darse cuenta de todo eso desvió su objetivo y se dirigió a la frente de la ojiazul, depositando un simple beso en ella, para después dirigirse a su oído.

— Lo siento — susurró apenado para después alejarse un poco de ella, no sin antes darle un pequeño peluche con forma de pez — Aquí tienes. Cuando volvía encontré una pequeña feria montada en el parque, allí gané esto. Te prometí que te enseñaría todo lo del exterior, y ya que soy incapaz de traer un pez de verdad te traigo este. Espero que te guste — habló para seguidamente salir por la puerta dejando a la joven algo extrañada.

Miró el peluche que ahora estaba encima de la cama, solo.

Al igual que ella, seguramente Kaito dejaría de visitarla después de eso. Pensaba que estaría enfadado con ella, cosa que realemente no era verdad. Ella sabía que sentía algo más que amistad por él, pero no sabía el que, y no quería darle ilusiones falsas, quería tener las cosas claras, pero también quería que él siguiera con ella.

Él era su alegría.

El día dio paso a la noche, y en casa de los Kuroba todos habían ido ya a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar por la larga jornada electiva.

Pero Kaito no podía simplemente dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules que por primera vez habían reflejado miedo ante su presencia.

Se suponía que él estaba allí para alegrarle su día, para lograr que esa soledad que la rodeaba desapareciera, y en vez de eso intentaba obtener de ella algo que no quería darle a él. Había sido un egoísta, un completo estúpido. Seguramente a partir de ese momento Aoko no querría ni verle. Había perdido lo que más quería sin siquiera haberlo tenido en un principio…Que irónico.

Giró sobre su cuerpo poniéndose boca arriba, pero no duró mucho en esa posición, ya que volvió a girar poniéndose cara a la pared. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Estuvo horas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las tres de la madrugada, fue entonces cuando escuchó como su puerta se abría, o más bien, como alguien la abría, ¿pero quién?

Sus padres jamás entraban a su cuarto, al menos no a esa hora. ¿Podría ser un ladrón?

Pero esa pregunta fue respondida cuando vio quien era la persona que lentamente entraba a su habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, ya que era la primera vez que entraba.

La intrusa era ni más ni menos que su amada Aoko, que caminando a paso lento había conseguido llegar hasta su habitación, para acercase a su cama y sentarse en el borde para comenzar a llamarlo, sin saber que él estaba despierto.

— Kaito, Kaito — lo llamaba débilmente con la intención de no hacer demasiado ruido para no alertar a nadie que no fuera Kaito de su presencia.

— Aoko, ¿qué haces aquí? — cuestionó Kaito de golpe sorprendiendo a la chica que creía que estaba dormido — Se supone que deberías estar en tu cuarto, sabes perfectamente que te tienen prohibido salir de allí.

— Pero, es que yo necesitaba hablar contigo — articuló tímidamente mientras miraba hacia sus manos que se movían nerviosas.

— ¿De qué? — dudó el ojiazul, no tenía ni idea de que podría querer hablarle a esas horas — ¿No podía esperar a mañana?

— Es que creía que mañana no vendrías a verme, como estás enfadado conmigo…

— ¿Qué yo estoy enfadado contigo? Si la que debería estar enfadada conmigo eres tú. Yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo, por lo menos no tanto como para no ir a verte — explicó mirando hacia el suelo — Y bueno, ¿qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? — preguntó volviendo a mirarla intentando cambiar de tema.

— Es que yo…bueno…quería decirte que…que…muchas gracias por el pez — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Y esa es la cosa tan importante que te ha hecho salir de tu habitación? — interrogó irónicamente — ¿Podrías decirme la verdadera razón?

— Es que Kaito, me es difícil decirla. Es que antes cuando casi me…me…ya sabes a lo que me refiero — formuló la joven nerviosa con tinte rojo en sus mejillas sin miran al chico, que no estaba mucho mejor que ella — Resulta que yo, tuve miedo — declaró al fin.

— Lo sé, pude notarlo por tu temblor. Pero fue todo culpa mía, yo no debí…

— Tú no hiciste nada malo Kaito — le interrumpió — Pero antes de seguir esta conversación quiero preguntarte algo…¿Tú que sientes por mí?

Al fin se había atrevido a preguntarlo. Al fin se había armado del valor suficiente para hacerlo.

— ¿Yo? — cuestionó nervioso, creía que incluso para ella serían obvios sus sentimientos — ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Cuenta de qué? — consultó la joven inocentemente ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Aoko, ¿¡cómo no te has dado cuenta!? — exclamó algo más alto de lo que debería — ¿¡Cómo no te has dado cuenta de que llevo enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso de razón, de que cada una de tus sonrisas provoca que todo lo que me rodea desaparezca, y de que lo único que quiero es estar contigo durante todos los momentos posibles durante todo lo que me reste de vida!? — manifestó sinceramente dejando sorprendida a la chica que estaba frente a él, que aunque pensaba que era imposible ruborizarse más, descubrió que si que era posible.

— Kaito…Yo…Yo…— intentó decir para darle una contestación.

— No hace falta que digas nada, ya se que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y no me extraña. Pero por favor, sigamos siendo amigos — pidió con miedo de la respuesta.

— Kaito por favor déjame hablar. Yo la verdad es que no me esperaba tal confesión. Jamás había podido siquiera imaginar que alguien me dijera esas cosas tan bonitas, y mucho menos que alguien se enamoraría de una enferma como yo. Y la verdad es que, durante estos meses, siempre que he estado a tu lado me he sentido muy feliz. Y la verdad es que yo sé que siento por ti algo más que amistad — declaró ante el sorprendido muchacho que la miraba sin creerse que realmente ella estuviera diciendo eso — Lo único que te pido es que me des tiempo para saber que es lo que realmente siento. Yo jamás he querido a nadie, y no se como se siente amar a alguien — confesó algo entristecida.

— Déjame enseñarte a amar — pronunció Kaito sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero aún así queriendo decirlo — Déjame enseñarte lo que se siente poco a poco, ya que te aseguro que algún día conseguiré que estés enamorada de mí — recitó cogiendo con delicadeza su mano llevándola a sus labios depositando en ella un pequeño pero dulce beso para después encararla de nuevo — Ahora déjame que te lleve a tu habitación, necesitas descansar.

— ¿No me podría quedar aquí contigo solo por hoy? — rogó con ojos de ternero degollado — Por favor.

Kaito era incapaz de decirle que no, así que con un suspiro se hizo a un lado en la cama dejándole espacio a la castaña que rápidamente se tumbo al lado del joven acurrucándose en él como si fuera de peluche, para seguidamente, cansada por el largo día caer en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

El joven sin embargo no quería dormir todavía, así que se dedicó a observar a la joven de piel blanca y cabello castaño que ahora dormía a su lado, proporcionándole a él mismo una gran paz interior al sentirla ahí junto a él.

— Te amo tanto Aoko — reveló Kaito antes de quedarse él también dormido.

Después de aquello, ambos continuaron con sus vidas tal cual eran antes de aquellas confesiones, sin siquiera mencionarlas en ningún momento a pesar de que el recuerdo de ese día se mantenía bien grabado en su memoria.

Ambos sabían que algún día tendrían que hablar de ello, pero de momento lo importante era estar juntos y nada más.

Kaito prometió la mañana después de aquello que le daría a Aoko tiempo para saber lo que sentía, no tenía prisa ni quería presionarla, quería que cuando se lo dijera estuviera completamente segura de su decisión, fuera positiva o negativa.

Aoko por su parte tenía cada vez más claro que el sentimiento que despertó en ella hacia meses era amor, amor por aquel mago que hacia que cada día su vida fuera más alegre.

Pero el día en que finalmente quería decirlo se enteró de otra cosa que los separaría irremediablemente.

Ese día toda la luz se volvió en oscuridad, ese día su tristeza volvió cuando su doctor le dijo que su condición había empeorado y que en ese punto estaba casi seguro de que jamás podría volver a salir al exterior. Eso fue un golpe duro, ya que siempre le dieron esperanzas de que podría volver a ser una chica normal que podía ir por las calles sin miedo. Pero esa última noticia le avisó no solo de eso, sino también de que muy probablemente su tiempo de vida no sería mucho a partir de ese momento.

No podía permitir que Kaito supiera de todo eso, ya que muy probablemente él querría seguir con ella, y eso solo le causaría más dolor. Él necesitaba a una chica que pudiera estar con él siempre, que pudiera acompañarlo a todos los sitios posibles…Él no podía estar con ella, pero no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese día.

Triste por esa verdad tan dolorosa dio una mirada a toda su habitación, que ahora llena de adornos y regalos de Kaito lucía preciosa, no triste y sosa como antes.

Pudo ver en la esquina inferior de la cama el gracioso peluche de pez que Kaito le regaló el mismo día de su declaración, el día que le dijo que él la enseñaría a amar...Lo había conseguido ciertamente, pero no podía decírselo, quería pero no podía. Ese día sería el último que lo vería, lo dejaría marchar de una vez. Puede que al principio el rechazara esa idea, pero con el tiempo acabaría olvidándose de ella y se enamoraría de otra que si le podría dar todo lo que él necesitaba.

A la vez que tomó su decisión una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

Mientras la chica de ojos azules estaba en su habitación, el joven ilusionista estaba en su habitación terminando otros de los múltiples regalos que le daba a la chica. Esta vez el regalo era hecho por el mismo.

Ya mismo estarían en primavera, época en que los cerezos en flor lucían en su máximo esplendor, por ello para mostrarle aunque fuera una mínima parte de la belleza de estos árboles había hecho una simple manualidad, creando un pequeño árbol de cerezo.

Cuando terminó su labor cogió el objeto con una sonrisa en los labios y corrió hacia la habitación de la chica. Ese día su médico había ido a verla, y por ello no había podido estar ahí en un buen rato, pero gracias a ello había tenido tiempo para terminar su presente.

Llamó a la puerta creando con sus golpes esa melodía que ya acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que visitaba a Aoko, para después recibir un simple ``pasa´´.

Entró rápidamente en la habitación para seguidamente acercase a la cama donde reposaba la chica que miraba hacia abajo, consiguiendo que su pelo le tapara los ojos.

— Hola Aoko, mira lo que te he traído hoy — dijo sacando de su espalda el pequeño obsequio — Esto es un árbol de cerezo, son preciosos y siempre florecen en primavera. Algún día cuando estés bien te aseguro que te llevaré a verlo, seguro que te encantarán — expresó el ojiazul con tono alegre pensando en el día en el que al fin podría llevar a Aoko a visitar todos esos lugares maravillosos. El miedo a que se alejara de él había desaparecido desde aquel día en que le dijo que sentía algo por él.

— No iremos a verlos Kaito — articuló Aoko sin mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo — No quiero que tú me lleves a ningún sitio — escupió de forma fría consiguiendo en el joven una expresión de miedo — Jamás.

— ¿Qué estas diciendo Aoko? — cuestionó el joven que reflejaba terror en sus ojos, pero la chica no podía observar esto.

— Que quiero que te alejes de mí Kaito, que no vuelvas a venir a esta habitación — declaró rompiendo en pedazos el corazón del mago.

— Pe-Pero, ¿y todo lo que me dijiste aquel día? — preguntó agarrándose a su última esperanza.

— He descubierto que no siento nada por ti. ¿Quién podría sentir algo por un chico como tú? — recitó irónica, aunque por dentro ella misma estaba sufriendo el decirle esas palabras tan dolorosas a la persona que había conseguido sacarla de aquella soledad.

— Debes estar bromeando…— susurró el joven.

— No lo estoy Kaito, así que por favor hazme el favor de salir de aquí y no volver a entrar — formuló la joven que ya deseaba acabar con ese teatro, ya que no quedaba mucho para que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos.

— Si eso es lo que quieres lo haré — aceptó el joven encaminándose a la puerta, pero paró al lado del escritorio de la joven — Pero que sepas que jamás dejaré de sentir lo que siento por ti, y que jamás nadie te querrá como yo te quiero — aclaró mientras las gotas saladas de la joven comenzaban a deslizarse por su mejillas, solo que él al estar ahora de espaldas no las podía ver.

Intentó volver a caminar pero un documento del escritorio llamó su atención.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera preverlo, el ojiazul tomó el papel que leyó rápidamente para volver la vista a ella con preocupación, sorpresa y alegría reflejándose en sus ojos.

— Así que era eso…Todo este numerito a sido para que no me enterara de esto…— adivinó mientras miraba a la chica pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada.

— Te equivocas, todo lo que he dicho a sido verdad — intentó hacerle creer, pero las marcas de lágrimas y el temblor de su cuerpo le quitaban credibilidad.

— Si claro, por eso estas llorando…¿¡Por qué diablos no me has dicho la verdad en vez de montar esa maldita escena!? — exclamó enfadado.

— No quiero que estés conmigo…¡No quiero que malgaste tu vida por una maldita enferma como yo! — gritó mientras sus ojos volvían a estar húmedos.

— ¿¡Cómo narices quieres que te diga que te amo para que lo entiendas!? — aulló ganándose una mirada de la chica — Joder Aoko, te amo, te lo repetiré cuanto haga falta para que te entre en la cabeza que me importa poco que estés enferma, porque así me enamoré de ti. Me da igual que tengas que estar aquí días enteros, que tenga que explicarte cada cosa que para un adolescente es simple o incluso el tener que esperar por tú contestación a mi declaración — fue hablando sinceramente — Me da igual todo lo que pase mientras tú estés a mi lado. ¡Te amo niña tonta, entiéndelo de una vez!

A cada palabra que iba diciendo el rubor de sus mejillas iba subiendo, y sus lágrimas dejaban de caer. ¡Él la quería! Le daba igual su enfermedad, ella lo sabía, pero escucharlo de él había sido diferente.

— Pero Kaito…— intentó rebatir Aoko, porque aunque deseaba poder decirle que ella también sentía lo mismo, no podía dejar que el asumiera por ella una vida que estaría llena de penas.

— Ni peros ni peras Aoko — dictaminó acercándose a ella cogiéndole con delicadeza el mentón para que le mirara — Si de verdad quieres que me vaya dímelo ahora y me iré, sino te aseguro que ni una grúa me sacará de aquí — aseguró mientras esperaba que ella entonara palabra.

— Kaito yo…yo…— realmente se le hacía difícil decir aquella mentira con esos ojos azules zafiro clavados en los suyos, la hacía sentir vulnerable ante su mirada que encontraría la verdad si ella le mentía — No puedo decir tal mentira — habló finalmente bajando su mirada — Yo…Yo no quiero que te vayas de mi lado Kaito, porque…Porque yo…Te amo Kaito — confesó volviendo a mirarle mostrándole que era cierto lo que ahora le estaba diciendo — Por eso no quería que te quedaras conmigo. Te amo y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti, y lo mejor es que no estés a mi lado.

— ¿Tú que sabes que es lo mejor? — interrogó acariciándole con delicadeza su mejilla — Lo mejor que me puede pasar es estar a tú lado mi dulce Aoko, para siempre.

— Pero Kaito, yo no viviré mucho…Lo sabes…Todos lo saben — manifestó tristemente — Yo no podré estar contigo para siempre Kaito.

— ¿Sabes algo Aoko? Mi sueño siempre fue ser mago, pero desde que te conocí decidí algo — declaró mirándola dulcemente.

— ¿El qué? — dudó curiosa.

— Que antes de ser mago sería un médico que lucharía por encontrar una cura contra tu enfermedad — reveló ante la mirada sorprendida de Aoko que se llevo las manos a la boca — Y lo pienso hacer, es más me han admitido en la mejor universidad del país, que por suerte está aquí en Tokio. De allí han salido muchos de los mejores médicos del mundo, y ya que ellos no han podido descubrir una cura lo haré yo — finalizó sonriendo.

— No puede ser verdad…— recitó incrédula.

— Lo es mi amor — le confirmó en ahora futuro médico mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Aoko ya sin poder aguantar su emoción se lanzó a los brazos del castaño que la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Ya en sus brazos Aoko lloró todo lo que había aguantado. De ella salieron tanto lágrimas de pena como de felicidad, mientras Kaito simplemente acariciaba su cabello con una mano y le decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

Cuando el llanto finalmente paró la castaña separó su cabeza del hombro de su amado y observó aquellos orbes zafiros que tan hechizada la tenían, mientra que el joven hacía lo mismo pero con los ojos de ella.

Lentamente comenzaron a juntar sus rostros, hasta que sus labios con pura lentitud le juntaron al fin después de tanto tiempo anhelando ese contacto. Fue un beso muy simple, ya que cuando el ojiazul intentó profundizar el beso la joven se separó rápidamente después de que ella hiciera un mal movimiento con los labios.

— Lo siento — se disculpó inocentemente — Es que yo…Nunca.

—Tranquila — habló después de depositar uno de sus dedos en sus labios para hacerla callar — Solo déjate llevar — recitó volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de ellas, esta vez profundizando el beso lentamente para que ella, aunque fuera con un poco de torpeza pudiera seguirle.

— Kaito — lo llamó ella al separarse y sentir como él comenzaba a besarle en cuello — Kaito espera.

— Te amo — pronunció mientras subía sus besos hasta el oído de la chica — Aoko te quiero, quiero que seas mía para siempre — habló mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja — Si quieres que pare detenme, porque yo no podré parar a menos que me detengas.

— Kaito…— murmuró sorprendida ante las palabras del joven para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa — Confío en ti.

Con esas simples palabras comenzó lo que para los jóvenes sería una tarde que jamás podrían olvidar, ya que por primera vez se entregaron el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, sin dejar que ya nada los separara.

Al terminar, el joven mago abrazó con fuerza a la ojiazul contra su pecho, sintiendo como la respiración de ella, y la suya propia volvían a ser normales.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado mirando a la chica que ahora solo se cubría con una fina sábana blanca.

— Sí, no tienes que preocuparte — le sonrió de manera dulce para tranquilizarlo — Lo único que me pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a esto, nada más. Recuerda que llevo años sin hacer ningún tipo de ejercicio físico.

— Pues para no estar en forma has aguantado muy bien — comentó mirando al techo.

Ella simplemente se abrazó a él.

— Kaito — mencionó ganándose una mirada del joven.

— ¿Qué? — interrogó curioso.

— Te amo — admitió ruborizada.

— Tonta — dijo abrazándola fuertemente — Ya lo sé. Aunque por favor sigue repitiéndolo por siempre — pidió mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el sueño.

— Lo haré — contestó ella mientras también lentamente se dejaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ese día empezaron oficialmente su relación como pareja. No tardaron mucho en comunicárselo a todos los habitantes de la casa que se alegraron por la joven pareja.

Kaito desde el preciso momento en que comenzó su carrera de medicina comenzó a intentar por todos los medios averiguar la enfermedad de su novia, aunque por ello muchas veces se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en la universidad investigando.

Poco a poco sus estudios fueron avanzando a la vez que sus conocimientos, hasta que al fin acabó su carrera, pero al no tener suficiente información se fue durante unos meses a Estados Unidos, aunque esto hizo que tuviera que dejar de ver a Aoko durante unos meses. Pero gracias a esos meses finalmente encontró la cura que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

A su vuelta a Tokio Aoko estaba mucho más débil que cuando la dejó, pero al utilizar la cura con ella lentamente comenzó a mejorar.

No fue hasta que ambos cumplieron veinticinco que la enfermedad de Aoko desapareció por completo, asegurando que la vida de la chica duraría muchísimos años más.

Después de su curación, Kaito la llevó a todos los lugares que conocía, y en uno de ellos le pidió matrimonio.

Al final de todo ambos pudieron estar juntos hasta que sus vidas acabaran de formas naturales. Pero antes de que eso pasara tenían muchas cosas que vivir juntos, y lo harían disfrutando cada momento al máximo.

 _Fin_


End file.
